Peach's Fairy Tale Ending
by jojoDO
Summary: Tired of the same old song and dance of getting rescued by Mario, Peach prays for a change... and that change comes in the form of an intergalactic bounty hunter. PEACH x SAMUS


"153,154,155,156,157..."

Princess Peach could barely contain her pulsing, POUNDING excitement as she lay in the dungeon of Bowser's castle and counted the gray bricks that formed the foundation of his biggest, most sophisticated, most terrifying fortress located in World 8.

"245,246,247..."

Sarcasm aside, the truth is... she really didn't care that much. She had done this song and dance so many times that the mere experience of having her palace invaded and getting snatched up in Bowser's monstrous grip felt as natural and bothersome as popping a zit. As she lay there, her pink dress ruffled, her hair messed up, sweat pouring from her brow... she couldn't have felt more indifferent.

Peach let out a long, tired breath as she reached her gloved hand up to fan her face. God... why were Bowser's castles always so damn HOT? Sure she wasn't dressed in the most breathable clothes, but she was royalty dammit! A princess shouldn't have to be subjected to these conditions! All she could do was lay there and silently pray that Mario was coming soon to finally break her out of this joint.

...Mario. Her humble, mustached savior. No doubt he was on his way to come liberate her from the horrible and daunting captivity she had spent half her life in at this point. Would he arrive faster than the last time? Would he maybe break his current record? Or maybe he had gotten so bored with doing this that he would trudge about sluggishly, with no sense of urgency or devotion of any kind. Sometimes those thoughts scared her.

As grateful as she was to Mario for rescuing her time and time again, sometimes she wished he would just stay away. She was tired of seeing him risk his life for her. Why did he do it? Did he love her, by any chance? Did he somehow manage to drag Luigi along with him because his brother feels the same way? Maybe they had a more selfish motive: perhaps they always rescued her because they were patiently waiting for the day she would "repay her debt" to them?

Peach shook her head at those thoughts. If that was true, it just made it all the more painful for her. She considered them her best friends in the world but... no way would she ever hook up with them like that! Kind as they were, she wouldn't be caught dead with two greasy plumbers who spend their life crawling around in shit pipes.

"Ugh, what's wrong with me?" Peach grumbled. She put her hand to her forehead. "And jeez it's hot! Oh Mario... please hurry... I just wanna go home and go back to bed..."

The fact that Peach was thinking those thoughts meant she was either really bored, having a crisis of conscience, or just plain messed up in the head. But as hard as she wanted to deny it... the selfish truth still broke through.

She was bored with all of this. She was bored with Mario. Maybe the boredom and monotony of getting kidnapped was only further fueled by the inevitability that Mario would come and snatch her from it as he had done time and time again. But that was enough, right? Why wasn't it enough to just get rescued? Why did Peach want more? Was it too much to ask for something different to happen... something that would put the thrill back in being a damsel in distress?

Suddenly, Peach's train of thought was interrupted by some... rather strange noises. It didn't sound like anything she had usually heard go on within Bowser's castle. It sounded like explosions... but Bowser bottomed out on his Bob-omb budget! Plus, he didn't really keep those little menaces around his castles for safety reasons.

Aside from the explosions, Peach also heard another strange noise, like some kind of...discharge. Was Mario firing some weird new weapon? It sizzled loudly like lightning, but impacted with the FWOOSH! of a fireball. Maybe Mario had some kind of...magic...cannon?

"What the heck is going on out there...?"

Peach emerged from her dreary dungeon, which had no need of bars since her only means of escape was a bridge guarded by Bowser. She curiously snuck forward to get a better glimpse, exercising stealth so she wouldn't make Bowser mad.

Her eyes widened and a gasp rang out as she witnessed the shocking sight before her: Bowser's nastiest and most loyal goons, screaming as they were turned to dust. The only thing she saw before their demise was a strange crimson projectile hitting them and vaporizing them in one hit. They didn't look or bounce like Mario's fireballs... what the heck was doing that?!

Peach squinted her eyes to try and get a better look in the distance: she saw Bowser's minions being vaporized, but that was about it. Wait... the shots just stopped. What is that strange thing... rolling? An orange sphere... rolling across the floor? Her savior is an orange ball?!

But before she had a chance to see further, a giant green figure blocked her view.

"God dammit, I gotta do everything myself! I thought putting minions in my castle would make a fuckin difference!" the gruff voice complained.

The owner of that rude mouth was the infamous lord of the castle, King of Koopas himself... Bowser. When there were no more resources to be utilized (or sacrificed), he had no choice but to emerge from his hiding place and challenge the brave hero who came to snatch his lovely captive.

"MARIO! COME FACE ME IN COMBAT, YOU SEWER-CRAWLING PIECE OF-"

But Bowser stopped mid-sentence. His head tilted when he got a good look at the person who had boldly fought their way through every fire trap and lava pit his castle had to offer.

"...Who the fuck are you?"

Bowser wasn't the only one surprised; Peach too was able to finally witness the figure who had braved Bowser's castle and made it to this final battle. Her eyes widened as she scanned every inch of the mysterious warrior.

"Oh wow..."

The figure was like no one she had ever seen before: a tall, seemingly built figure with incredibly broad shoulders. The identity of the warrior was a complete mystery, as their physical appearance was obstructed by the orange-and-red armor that clad their body head to toe. A red helmet protected and obscured the face, with only a greenish-yellow visor offering any chance of seeing the slightest hint of their identity. Peach also figured out what must have been firing that strange projectile, as the right arm was adorned with a moderate-sized, cylindrical cannon.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this." Bowser proclaimed. "I guess Mario decided to take a rain check, GYAHAHAHAHAAA!"

The figure didn't seem to show any happiness, sadness, or any acknowledgment whatsoever of Bowser's lame joke. The person just continued to stand there, looking intimidating as a warrior ever could.

Bowser seemed to be irritated by the warrior's silence. "Hey do you know how to talk, asshole? Sheesh, you're worse than my fuckin Goombas!"

Again, the figure had no response whatsoever.

Peach put her hand to chest; her breaths were loud and prominent. She couldn't even breathe from her nose; the air shot from her lungs in long, hot pants. Who WAS that strange warrior? Why did they come to rescue her? Why is her heart pounding so hard?! Could this be...?

"Well, whatever! If you think I'm gonna let you have my prize, then... uhhhh... damn, what was my snarky threat? Uhhhh... whatever! I'm just gonna fuckin roast ya!"

The ground shook as Bowser took his intimidating stance, widening his feet and raising his arms menacingly. The size and appearance of the Koopa King would make most heroes run away in fear... but there were still a brave handful out there willing to take a stand against his tyranny. Mario was one... this armored warrior was another.

Peach watched with bated breath as the warrior took stance. Every time her body exhaled, she let out a little shudder. She was... worried. For the first time in a while, she felt actual fear for her rescuer. Mario had beaten Bowser so many times that she had no longer even feared for his life when the two of them would clash. She always just laid in her dungeon, patiently awaiting Bowser's scream of defeat and Mario's subsequent arrival. But with this new guy... who knows what could happen?! It actually felt kind of good to have these emotions again... it felt like the stakes were more real. It felt like someone was really risking their LIFE to save her!

Bowser drew back with his mouth open, taking in mouthfuls of air before shutting his lips tight to lock it in. His cheeks bulged, as if he was stifling a massive belch. Actual flames sprouted in his eyes as smoke escaped from his nostrils.

The warrior sensed something was about to happen and raised its cannon, crouching low to the ground in preparation of evading the attack. Finally, Bowser took a deep lunge forward and opened his mouth, producing a massive fireball that soared forward with one target in mind: the hero's head.

"LOOK OUT!" Peach couldn't contain herself from squealing. She put her hands solemnly to her chest as she watched in anticipation. Luckily, the warrior was able to quickly morph into a sphere like before, and the fireball zoomed past without leaving so much as a singe.

The ball sprouted into a human form once again, leaving Bowser dumbfounded. "What? WHAT?! I've never seen that before! Ahhh shit, you must be a foreign mercenary or something. No way are you from Mushroom. Ah well, TAKE THIS!"

Bowser didn't take such a powerful breath this time; he proceeded to make several short puffs and this produced a much smaller, weaker, but more rapid volley of fireballs. The fireballs soared towards the warrior, who exercised great agility by dodging several of them by ducking, jumping, and swaying.

But one determined fireball was still locked on-target.

"OH NOOOOO!" Peach squealed, putting her hands to her cheeks. Her chest burned with heat, her knees wobbled... how would the warrior get out of this? No... this couldn't be the end. Did this hero come all this way just to die? NO! She couldn't go back to Mar...!

Luckily, the warrior seemed to be totally composed. Brandishing the cannon, the hero fired a blast to counter the flaming ball of death. But what came out of the cannon looked different from the crimson laser that had vaporized Bowser's minions. This time it was blue, and it seemed to glow all over as if there was some kind of mist emanating from it.

The two projectiles collided in mid-air with a small explosion. When the smoke cleared, only one thing was left behind: a frozen-solid blue sphere. The ball fell to the ground, shattering into tiny little ice crystals.

Bowser's mouth fell open. "D-did you just... you just...how. How did you freeze my fireball. How do you freeze fire?! HOW?!"

Bowser was getting kind of angry. Since fireballs didn't work, he decided to chuck some hammers at the hero.

"TRY AND FREEZE THESE, YOU BASTARD!"

Bowser flailed his hands with lightning speed, producing a volley of black hammers that ascended into the sky in order to gain momentum, then came down on the target like a falling mortar. The warrior quickly aimed upwards and countered with the Ice Beam, blasting every single hammer as they fell with pinpoint accuracy. The hammers all hit the ground and shattered into a million tiny bits; not a single one hit the warrior.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Bowser jumped up and down, stomping his feet and causing an earthquake in his beloved castle.

Peach couldn't contain her giggles as she watched the warrior stand up to Bowser like that. She was actually having fun now. This was it... this was the thrill she had been waiting for! This mysterious armored warrior, armed with a strange cannon, putting their life on the line for her... it felt like something out of a fairy tale. That warrior was her knight in shining armor, coming to sweep her away. He was making her feel a way that Mario never could...

"KICK HIS BUTT!" Peach cheered, jumping up and down and flailing her white-gloved arms.

At this point, the warrior knew Bowser was getting REALLY mad. No doubt, he would make the first move. And he did just that.

"I have had ENOUGH of this nonsense!" Bowser barked, still stomping his feet like a little kid walking past the candy aisle empty-handed.

He points threateningly at the warrior. "Now look here! I've been made a fool of for far too long by that fat, mushroom-eating plumber! But he's not around right now, it's just me and you! You think you're just gonna come out of nowhere and show ME up?! NO! I'm tired of looking like an idiot! TIRED TIRED TIRED TIRED!"

With a ferocious battle cry, Bowser's eyes lit with flame and he bull rushed the warrior. Little did he know... as soon as his feet touched the bridge, he was right where the warrior wanted him.

The warrior charged at Bowser full speed, no hesitation at all. This shocked Bowser a little, but he shook it off and kept charging forward. He drew his arm back, preparing to take the warrior's head off with a devastating lariat.

Peach's heart couldn't have pounded harder. The nerves, the anxiety, the fear... it all felt like a drug to her. She missed this feeling so much...

The two closed distance... but there was no impact. At the last second, the warrior morphed into a ball and rolled right through the opening between Bowser's legs.

"Wha?! WHA-WHA-WHOOOOA!"

Bowser was so thrown off by it that he stumbled forward and fell on his face. Unfortunately for him, the warrior left a little present at his feet while rolling past him. As Bowser got to his feet, he looked down and noticed it: several blinking devices at his feet.

"What the hell..."

He looked up: the whole bridge was littered with them! All he could do was pray that they weren't what he thought they were... and that prayer came up short. The warrior quickly turned back to human form and leaped off the bridge, just in time for the explosions.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Five explosions was all it took; in mere seconds the bridge was rubble and Bowser had no foundation to stand on. He was hanging off the edge by one hand, and there was no way the crumbling edge could hold his weight.

"No! NOOO! Shown up by some stranger... gaaaaah! Mark my words, I will be back! Falling never killed me before and it won't kill me NOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww..."

As Bowser screamed those words, he plummeted into the depths below. A loud THUD! echoed, followed by the entire castle shaking for a split second.

Peach breathed a sigh of relief; the warrior had won. Finally, she was free to come out and meet her hero face to face. As she approached the armor-clad figure, her heart pounded, her face heated up, her cheeks turned red. She didn't even know what this person looked like... but she could only imagine some courageous, unwavering, beautiful hero underneath that armor.

The warrior turned and saw Peach coming. Not a step forward was taken, nor a step back. The warrior merely stood still, and awaited the princess to come forward. When Peach got just a few yards away, the tears flowed from her eyes and she sprinted forward, diving into the warrior's arms.

"MY HERO~!"

Peach sighed with warmth as she felt the warrior scoop her up, bridal style. Her cheeks turned an even hotter temperature as she giggled like a little girl. The only sensation that felt better than being fought for was this: the feeling of being held in her triumphant hero's big, strong arms. She melted into the warrior's grip, practically putty in those arms. Even if he were to throw her down and ravage her right there, she would happily welcome it. She was on cloud nine...

"M-may I know the name of my rescuer?" Peach asked meekly, looking up into the helmet of the warrior very closely to try and catch a glance. Her shock came when she heard an unexpected female voice:

"Samus Aran."

Peach's eyes widened; did she hear that voice right?!" S-Samus...Aran... are you a..."

"Yes."

"Oh...wow..."

"What, did I not seem like one?"

"N-n-no! It's just... the armor, hee hee. Do you think I could see what you-"

"Maybe later. Where shall I take you, princess?"

Peach squeezed Samus a little tighter. "U-um, my palace! But, you kinda destroyed the..."

"Don't worry. I come prepared." Samus bluntly replied. Her voice carried such composure, such professionalism... Peach wondered if there was anything in the universe Samus Aran feared.

With one arm still cradling Peach, Samus raised her cannon and fired a missile at the castle wall, blowing a hole in it.

"Hold on tight, milady."

"Um, okay-EEEEEK!"

Peach threw her legs around Samus and squeezed her neck tight as Samus suddenly leaped out of the hole. Thankfully, Samus was indeed prepared, as they landed safely in the cockpit of her yellow gunship. The hatch closed, and Samus fired up the controls. Peach looked around for a second, amazed; she had never seen technology like this in any kingdom! Could Samus be from another galaxy?!

"I'm sorry there's not much room, milady. You'll have to just squeeze in here with me." Samus said with a humble nod.

"Oh... th-that's fine, hee hee..." Peach said with a tiny giggle.

Samus gently laid Peach down in the cockpit; she had just enough breathing room that she wouldn't be a hindrance to Samus controlling the ship. Samus sat down in her seat and breathed a loud sigh of relief.

"Whew... mission accomplished."

Since they could now relax, Peach took the moment to ask some questions. "Umm... where are you from?"

Samus looked over at her while still working the controls. "I'm not from the Mushroom Kingdom, that's for sure. I came here from a faraway planet looking for work."

"So you're a... mercenary?"

"No... bounty hunter. I came here because I heard about the Koopa King, one of the most notorious villains in the universe. I've been out of work and out of practice, so I thought hunting down a foreign bad guy would keep me sharp."

Peach looked down, fiddling with her fingers. "So... you didn't come to rescue me...?"

Samus rubbed her helmet nervously. "Well... not at first, no. But when I heard in the local news that the Princess of Mushroom Kingdom had been kidnapped, I made it my new mission to come and save you. It's strange; it was all over the news here, but not many people seemed too shaken up about it."

Peach rubbed her head and laughed awkwardly. "Um, well... he likes to kidnap me... a LOT..."

"Oh..."

Peach quickly shook her head. "B-BUT don't let that detract from what you did! Thank you so much for saving me... I am forever indebted to you~"

Peach reached over and tenderly grabbed her arm as she said those words. Samus could sense Peach looking at her, staring passionately with those giant blue irises. She could feel herself warming up a little, like her suit was an oven.

"It's nothing." she quickly replied, trying to act dismissive. But Peach kept pressing it when she stood up and hugged her broad shoulder.

"Not to me it's not~" Peach said with a smile. "Now... may I please have the honor of seeing what my hero looks like?"

Samus thought about it second; since the battle was over, there was no need to wear this constricting armor anymore. Plus, the princess did deserve to see what she looked like.

With a shrug, Samus engaged auto-pilot. "Well, I suppose. Gimme some space so I can get out of this suit."

"Oh...ohhh! Um... okay then... tee hee~" Peach replied meekly, her cheeks red.

Peach sat down criss-cross, like a child eagerly awaiting a story. Her eyes fixated on Samus with utmost fascination, like Samus was a book and Peach was studying her cover to cover. She couldn't help but lean forward, trying to contain her shivers of excitement; it's like there were several dozen grasshoppers leaping around in her stomach.

Samus put her hands to her helmet, and Peach let out a tiny squeak. Samus looked over there at her; she must have heard.

"S-sorry! Please go on, go on." Peach said calmly. But still, she was grinning eagerly with a flush of pink in her cheeks.

Samus firmly grasped the helmet and pulled upwards, removing it little by little. Peach's eyes widened, her mouth dropped with awe as she saw each inch of Samus's face revealed: her lips curved in a stoic expression of neither joy nor sorrow, her blue eyes, showing a stern expression, but containing utmost compassion, and lastly... her golden tresses, the same exact shade as Peach's, but with a ponytail and two long strips hanging on each side.

Peach felt a warm sigh blow past her lips, a sigh of joy, of comfort, of pure euphoria. She felt her heart sprout wings and start flying around inside her chest, bouncing around at the walls of her bones. Things couldn't have been sweeter. Her dream, her fantasy, her fairy tale... it was coming true right before her.

Samus struggled to remove the large bulky suit; Peach wanted to help her, but she was far too shy. So she just sat and waited patiently as Samus slowly got the large equipment off of her.

"W-wowww..."

As lovely as Samus's face was, her body was even more divine. She was wearing an EXTREMELY tight, form-fitting blue bodysuit, and it showed off every last feature in glorious detail. Her legs were long and majestic, her abdomen slender, and her figure generous. When she turned for a split second, Peach managed to catch her well-rounded glutes out of the corner of her eye. They looked so lovely, clinging tight to the fabric and perfectly emphasizing their roundness.

"H-haaaah~" Peach sighed happily. She was thinking about standing up, but she was so weak in the knees she would probably fall right back down. The grasshoppers in her stomach turned into fireworks, exploding inside her and engulfing her insides with a heat that wasn't intense or painful... but just warm enough to make her blood tingle with was everything she could have asked for: a daring rescue, an intense battle, and now this... her hero... her knight in shining armor... was just as strong and beautiful as she could have dreamed.

"C-could you help me up?" Peach asked, extending a hand in true damsel fashion.

"Um... sure." Samus obliged.

She reached down and accepted Peach's hand, gently helping the princess to her for a second, the two of them stood face to face, Peach staring exuberantly into Samus's eyes. Samus felt her chest well up with warmth; Peach was staring at her with such... affection.

Peach took a step forward, then another step, until she was close enough that she could put her hands on Samus's torso and slowly slide them downwards, feeling her smooth abdomen through the fabric.

Samus broke out in goosebumps all over; she could feel Peach's hands through her fabric, as if she was touching her skin!

"P-P-Princess P-Peach..."

"Shhhhh~" Peach interrupted, putting a finger to Samus's mouth. She leaned in close and brought her arms around Samus, closing distance on their bodies until they were tight against each other.

"Milady..."

"You're so brave and beautiful, Samus Aran... you've stolen my heart~" Peach whispered softly. "You've made me feel a way that I thought I would never feel again... you've given my life purpose again. Thank you..."

Samus gasped softly when she felt Peach's lips on her neck. It produced a reaction in her to immediately distance themselves, but because Peach was hugging her, only their faces distanced. They stared into each other's eyes for a second, and Samus knew she had inadvertently produced an inevitable outcome. Peach's giant blue eyes were hypnotizing, making her body freeze completely as her face got closer and closer. It was impossible to stop her... or maybe she didn't want to.

She felt the warmth of Peach's breath for a split second before the giant azure pools closed and her lips touched down on Samus's mouth.

Samus's eyes closed and she accepted Peach's kiss, giving Peach the consent to deepen it. Peach moaned softly as one hand slid down Samus's chest and gently groped one of her skintight breasts. The other hand trailed down Samus's back and slid across the small mountain of her glute. Her hand trailed up the hill, then rested at the soft peak, before sliding down the slope until she reached her back thigh. She slid her hand back up the mountain and this time squeezed a handful of Samus's butt, holding it firmly in her hand. It was amazing how much it stood out in that skintight fabric... along with the rest of her body.

Samus, being ever the professional, was the first one to break the kiss. "P-Princess Peach! We have to get back to your castle."

Peach pouted for the slightest of seconds, then returned to her cheeriness. "Very well then."

Samus sat back down in her seat, de-activating auto pilot and manning the controls once again. But this time... she wasn't alone.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

As those words passed, Samus felt Peach's warn derriere plop into her lap, then the blonde princess leaned back and rested against Samus's bosom.

"Uhhhh..."

Peach sighed happily, moving her head back and forth a bit to work a little groove into her head's resting place. "Just throw your arms over me. You can still work the controls~"

Samus rolled her eyes, and her lip curved slightly upwards with a grin. She reached her arms around Peach, effectively trapping her there, and continued to work the controls.

"Do you know the way?"

"Of course I do. I'll tell you how to get there... but promise you won't leave immediately!"

Samus's eyebrow raised. "Huh?"

"I'm serious!"

Peach replied, a blush on her cheeks. "I just... please... don't leave so soon after... what you've done for me."

They were silent for the rest of the ship ride; Samus never responded. It wasn't that she didn't want to... she just wasn't sure how to return affection.

Samus flew Peach back to the Mushroom Palace, and the princess was immediately met with... a weak reception. It wasn't nearly like Samus thought it would be; they just landed the ship, walked straight through the courtyard, straight up to the palace doors, opened them, went inside, and nobody even greeted Peach. Samus was getting thrown off by this place; did they really care THAT little about their princess being kidnapped?

At least when she approached her throne, there was one toad considerate enough to address her.

"Princess Peach, welcome back! Mario done it again, huh?"

Peach scoffed. "Actually, Mario was nowhere to be found. THIS... is my hero. And while she's here, I want you all to treat her as well as you treat me."

Samus scratched her head. "Well I... I still haven't decided whether I'll-"

But her words were interrupted when Peach took her hand. "Cmon, I'll give you a tour!"

It wasn't much of a tour; Peach showed her a few things like the garden, the dining hall, her library, and some of her favorite recreational rooms. She seemed... anxious about something.

"Cmon! I wanna show you my room."

Samus wasn't sure what was about to happen, but she felt EXTREME anxiety welling up in her stomach. She knew Peach had fallen for her. She knew Peach wanted to keep her around for a while. But these emotions Samus was feeling... they were new to her. New and scary. If the time came... would she be able to return Peach's feelings?

They arrived at Peach's room, and Peach shut the door behind them. But she continued to hold Samus's hand.

"Well, here we are! So, what do you think?"

Samus looked around: it was a quaint little bedroom. She had lots of free space, a huge queen-sized bed, a bookshelf for her personally favorite books, a little umbrella rack for her parasols, a few closets for her wardrobe, her own bathroom... it was definitely a room fit for royalty.

Peach reached over on her bed and grabbed one of the multiple colored stuffed animals on her bed. It looked like a blue... dinosaur thing. There was a red one, green, blue, purple, yellow... she seemed to have one of every color of the rainbow sitting on her bed.

"Like my Yoshi plushie~?" she giggled. She leaned over and pressed it against Samus's face so she could feel the softness.

"H-heh heh! They're cute." Samus replied with a smile.

Samus looked around some more: there were several pictures around the room, some hanging on the walls. Most of them were of two guys, one stout guy in red, one tall and skinny guy in green, sporting brown mustaches. They were smiling happily with Peach.

"...Who are they?" Samus asked curiously.

Peach's face went from joyful to solemn. "...Those are the Mario brothers. My best friends... the guys who rescued me from Bowser so many times. They... they're very special to me."

Samus looked at her. "Do you... love them?"

Peach looked away. "N-no! They're just friends. I would never go on a date with them! They don't... they don't make me feel like... you..."

Peach stopped mid-sentence and threw her arms around Samus. "Please stay with me tonight."

Samus blushed from the feeling of Peach's warm embrace. "Um..."

"From the moment you rescued me, I've been in love. You make me feel so special, Samus. You make me feel like... like things used to be. Things are just so dull now... but then you came into my life and made me feel alive again! So please, please stay with me tonight. I'll take care of you. I'll treat you like royalty."

Peach looked into Samus's eyes and kissed her, more powerful and passionate than they had kissed in the ship. Samus could feel the warmth and extent of Peach's love coursing through her lips... and the sensation rendered her weak. It was a feeling so powerful, that Samus couldn't help but be moved. She could feel her heart warming, accepting Peach's affection at last. She was... truly marvelous.

The sheer force of Peach's passion inspired Samus to take a step forward.

"Yes... I'll stay with you tonight."

This time, Samus led the kiss as she planted her lips against Peach's. Peach moaned into Samus's mouth as her foot felt itself lifting upwards like a romantic kiss in a fairy tale. This WAS her fairy tale... this was her happy ending, coming true in real time.

It took mutual effort to break the kiss, lest they be stuck in that position for the rest of their lives. As they regained their breath, Peach was the first to speak.

"So... what do you wear under that?"

The random question made Samus laugh. "Ha ha ha! Well, I suppose you want to find out huh?"

Peach's cheeks turned deep red. "M-maaaaaybe a little~"

Samus actually smirked, for the first time. She was really starting to open up now that their feelings were out there. There was no need to act uptight around Peach anymore.

"Well, I'll show you."

Peach gasped as Samus took her hand and guided it against her body, straight to her chest.

"A-ahh..." Peach yelped.

Samus slid Peach's hand up her chest, all the way up to her neck. "You just push this little button here~"

Samus gently applied pressure to Peach's hand, and her finger activated the button. Suddenly, Samus's Zero Suit started to disappear before her eyes.

"W-wowwww..."

Peach watched with awe as the fabric dissolved slowly, revealing the legs, the thighs, the abdomen... her beautiful chest... her neck... until finally, the blue suit was completely gone. All that remained on Samus's body was a simple, yet sexy red two-piece bikini.

"Oh my god... that's incredible..." Peach gasped.

As lovely as Samus looked in the blue suit, her bikini-clad body was a sight to behold. Her legs were extremely powerful-looking, with thick and rippling thighs. Her abdomen had no fat whatsoever, and even had the slightest hint of abs. It was barely visible to the naked eye, but Peach could SWEAR she had some sexy abs on her stomach. And her lovely figure in the bikini top was finally revealed, as the top failed to conceal every inch of her rather-generous curves. Samus Aran's body was simply a work of art, probably from all of her bounty hunter experience.

"Oh my god, Samus... your body is... wowwww~" Peach swooned.

"S-stop... you're embarassing me." Samus blushed.

Peach's blood was stirring, her insides were barking at her like a pack of wild dogs. Samus was the PERFECT model hero. She was so fearless, so independent, and so freaking sexy! She was everything Peach had ever fantasized about while being trapped in Bowser's castle all those times. She wasn't going to let her perfect knight get away... not until she closed the book on this fairy tale.

She leaned in close to Samus's ear, her hands unable to contain feeling her abdomen up and down.

"...Will you get on my bed and wait a second? I'll be right back."

Samus felt her skin tingle from Peach's touch. "You... you want me on your bed?"

"Please... just wait for me. I want to show you how grateful I am for you. Will you stay?"

Samus's response was to kiss her temple. "...I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Peach gave a sexy little wink as she disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door. Samus was left there... with Peach's very comfy looking queen-sized bed... with fuzzy pink sheets... and big white fluffy pillows... and lots of Yoshi plushies. It felt very welcoming.

Samus gulped nervously as she got onto the bed and laid against the pillow, enjoying the sensation of the soft bed against her bare skin. But she was still anxious as to what was about to happen. What if she couldn't make Peach happy? What if she spoiled her fairy tale ending?

Her thoughts ran rampant until the bathroom door opened again, and out stepped Peach... but she was no longer wearing her royal pink dress. Samus's eyes widened; as shocked as Peach had been to see Samus without her suit, Samus had the same reaction now that the refined princess was no longer in her formal attire.

Peach was still wearing her elbow-length white silk gloves, along with all-white lingerie. She had a simple white lace bra and panties... but the real shocker was her white silk stockings with garter straps attached. That little surprise was totally contradictory of Samus's innocent first impression of the princess. It turns out the prim and proper Princess Peach must have been preparing for the day she would have a beautiful lover in her bedroom. It felt weird seeing her without a crown on her head and clothes befitting a noble... but it was an incredible turn-on to see this sexy side of the princess.

Samus could only stammer at the beautiful sight she beheld. "Y...Y...Your Highness...!"

"You know what happens now?" Peach cooed. "This is the part of the story where the dashing knight takes the princess back to her castle... and the princess rewards her hero for their brave deeds."

Peach crawled on the bed on all fours, approaching Samus like a predator until she hovered over her. Samus felt hot all over as she watched those lovely blue eyes... her beautiful, fair skin glowing in the sunlight that shone through the window... she was a majestic, extraordinary sight to behold.

"Allow me to reward you properly... and **thoroughly**."

She leaned down and started licking Samus's abdomen, right on the very edge of where her bikini bottom rested. Her tongue left a wet trail straight across the skin above the rim, all the way across the top-most inches of her thighs. The delicacy and precision with which her tongue traveled has Samus's body shivering with arousal.

Peach went up a little, licking the skin just below her navel, then going vertical until her tongue passed over it. She continued to lick upwards through her abs, through her diaphragm, all the way up her chest to the point where her cleavage began. Once she reached the chest, she stopped and her tongue blazed a wet trail back DOWN her torso all the way back to her navel.

"Uhhhn... ohh god..." Samus moaned softly.

Peach's tongue suddenly went out of control. She started licking her abdomen all over, with no pattern whatsoever. Hot, grunting breaths puffed out as Peach's tongue went wildly all over Samus's skin, licking her like she was a scrumptious treat. Her entire body glistened with saliva as the goosebumps spread on her skin and caused her to have long, broken, shuddering moans.

"H-H-H-Haaahhhhhh-hhhh-hhh-hhhhhh~"

Peach stopped licking and proceeded to kiss every last inch of her torso where her tongue had already traveled. She kissed her navel, her abs, the boundary line of her bikini bottom, her top thighs... she blazed the same exact trail with kisses, following in the footsteps of what her tongue had already accomplished.

When Peach was done with her abdomen, she tended to her legs next, rubbing and kissing her thighs and working her way down the long trail of Samus's smooth legs, all the way to her feet. Samus was starting to get wet all over, from Peach's saliva alone. It seemed like she had gotten kissed everywhere on her body at least once from the voracious princess.

When Peach was done with that, she straddled Samus's waist and just looked down at her for a second.

"May I proceed~?" she asked merely nodded, her mouth still open and breaths coming out hard and labored. She was SO nervous right now.

Peach reached down and undid the string that held her bikini top up. When it was loose, she tossed away the pesky garment and was able to finally marvel at Samus's breasts in bare form. They were just as large and glorious as the Zero Suit had made them out to be... with addition of her succulent red nipples.

Still straddling Samus, Peach leaned down and let her tongue go wild on those nipples. She alternated between left and right, unleashing her tongue like a wild animal out of its cage. She swirled around on them, licked upwards and downwards, went horizontally left to right. Every thirty seconds she would put her lips on Samus's nipple and gently suck it, pulling away with a wet SLURP!

Samus's body wriggled, still pinned down under Peach's weight. All she could really move was her head, which shook wildly back and forth.

"Ohhh god... ohhhhh... ohhh my god~"

Peach finally moved on from her nipples and moved on to Samus's neck, getting one inch closer to her mouth. But she didn't leave those breasts unattended; she allowed her hands to pick up where her tongue left off. Her tongue, meanwhile, left a trail of saliva all the way up her neck to her chin... until finally she reached those lips again.

Peach plunged her tongue into Samus's mouth until their lips smooshed together and they once again commenced to making out, this time a lot wetter and sloppier than the kisses beforehand. Peach laid down on top of her with her full weight, so they could really commit to the kiss. For minutes, their mouths continued the same perpetual motion: pulling apart, re-entering tongue first, pulling apart, re-entering tongue first... they were content to lay there for a while and just enjoy each other's lips and all they had to offer.

Eventually, Peach got a little tired of the foreplay, and Samus was a little eager to move on as well. So, with a silent, mutual understanding, Peach crawled off of Samus and approached her legs. She ran her hands over them a few times as a sign of respect, then clutched the rim of her bikini bottom.

Her eyes darted up to Samus's, just for the tiniest bit of consent. Samus gave a slight nod, and Peach smiled and pulled down her bikini bottom, all the way to her ankles. Samus spread her legs to kick them off her feet, and Peach finally got an eyeful of her womanly treasure between those gorgeous legs.

Peach started off gentle, licking the rims of her labia while using her forefinger to gently trace circles on her folds. She teased Samus like this for a few minutes, awaiting to hear her moans. Finally, they started coming.

"Ahh...ah...ahhh..."

Peach smiled when she heard this from Samus, and proceeded to the next level. Instead of softly moving her tongue around, she started really wriggling it on her folds. She used her finger to rub Samus's clit while her tongue once again proved it's talents by making Samus moan loudly from the stimulation on her pussy. Peach noticed her clinching, and a tiny droplet or two of her precum drizzling from the entrance.

Now that Samus was nice and wet, Peach was ready to finish the job. She tucked an arm under each leg and lifted them, like handles on a wheelbarrow. She lowered her head, tongue extended, and started SLAMMING her tongue inside Samus's pussy, causing an immediate reaction.

"OHHH GOD!"

Peach pumped inside her wild and hard, her head movements so intense that it looked like she was headbutting Samus between her legs. Her tongue forcefully invaded Samus's cave and made itself at home, wriggling inside her most intimate area and producing several hard contractions.

"Ohhh... ohhhhh! Ahhhh! AHHH!"

Samus's dry contractions soon became wet ones, as her pussy was unable to contain it's love juices. They overflowed her walls and trickled down the edges, as Peach continued to force her tongue inside. When Peach felt the contractions stop, she removed her tongue and licked any leftovers off her outer walls.

The two of them laid there for a second, Peach being polite enough to let Samus regain her energy.

"Are you okay, Samus?"

Samus closed her eyes and breathed softly. "Huff...huff... y-yes... thank you..."

Samus recovered a few minutes later, then got up and allowed Peach to lay down. Peach giggled with anticipation now that it was her turn. This was the moment she had been waiting for... the perfect ending to the story: her beautiful, heroic savior, taking her back to her castle and ravaging her in her bed.

"Now, my brave hero... RAVAGE me~" Peach begged.

Samus helped Peach get out of her underwear, and for the next passing minutes, she gave Peach the same treatment she had received. She worked her mouth on those small, delicate little breasts, licking and sucking her dainty little pink nipples. Her hands explored Peach's petite, delicate body, touching and massaging her soft skin and squeezing her tender thighs. She worshiped Peach's body all over, making her moan with gratitude.

"Ohhh yesss...yesss... just like this...ahhh yess...!"

She lifted Peach's legs high, revealing her tight, dripping pussy, which for far too long had been unattended to. Samus's tongue made it's way inside, breaking new ground for the first time.

"AHHHHhhhhhhh~"

She licked and sucked and pleasured Peach's "peach", making the princess's wildest fantasies come true, to the extent that the tears of pure joy and ecstasy leaked down her eyelids.

"Ohhh thank you for this Samus... ahhhh! Thank you for making my fantasy come to life~!"

Samus took it nice and slow for a little while, enjoying Peach's moans like fine music. But eventually, she knew she couldn't keep her princess waiting. Her tongue picked up it's pace inside Peach, not stopping until the final end result came gushing out.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! AHH! AHHHHHHHHHH~!"

Peach cried out to the heaven's when her womanhood finally achieved its sweet release, unleashing the years and years of sexual frustration she had been forced to live with. Samus was her hero in several ways, not only saving her from Bowser's vile clutches... but saving her from the prison of chastity she had been cooped up in for far too long.

When it was over... Peach was finally satisfied. Her fairy tale had come true: there was only one page left in the beautiful, romantic story.

"Sleep here tonight... let me lay in your arms..."

Her hero obeyed her wishes, and Peach snuggled in Samus's warm embrace for the rest of the day. She fell asleep, and there was no need to even have sweet dreams, as her dreams had come true already.

 **THE END**


End file.
